<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presents, Parties and Princes by CertifiedAngstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578914">Presents, Parties and Princes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter'>CertifiedAngstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, domestic jack and ianto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a janto fluff oneshot Nothing more nothing less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presents, Parties and Princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jack look..." ianto smiled proudly, holding up a beautifully wrapped present. It was the morning before Mica's birthday party and ianto was wrapping the large mountain of presents he had gotten her. He seemed to be particularly proud of this wrapping, for some reason... no he was showing jack the label. Jack leant over and took the label gently between his fingers "from uncle ianto and jack" he read out loud fondly before pausing "do they... all say that?" He questioned and ianto nodded happily before turning back to his wrapping. Jack watched and smiled softly as ianto waved his hand around attempting to unstick himself from the sticky tape, while still holding the wrapping paper in place with one hand. Jack chuckled and leant forward swiping the, now ruined, piece of tape off of Ianto's hand,  crumpling it into a ball. Ianto thanked him and set to work. What had jack actually done to deserve this? Sitting on Ianto's sofa on a Saturday morning, sipping coffee while ianto himself sat cross legged on the floor wearing black jogging bottoms and one of jack's grey hoodies (which was adorably over sized on him by the way). Jack stood to take his mug into the kitchen, ruffling Ianto's already rather messy hair as he went. "Hey yan?" He called from the kitchen. Ianto looked up from his wrapping, "yeah?" He called back. "What time do we have to be at Rhiannon's", Ianto glanced at his watch "not until one .... it's eight in the morning we have ages". </p><p>Jack returned to the sitting room and resumed his perch on the sofa. "I'm bored" he announced, earning him a light bonk on the head with the roll of wrapping paper. "And I'm busy" ianto told him teasingly as he pretended to knight jack with the wrapping paper "arise sir jack of .... the boeshane peninsular" he muttered as jack chuckled. "You're so weird" Jack laughed pushing the wrapping paper away. Ianto crawled along the floor and pulled himself onto the sofa "mmmm..." he muttered as he cuddled into jack "but you love me for it", jack pressed a light kiss to Ianto's head "you've got me there" he murmured into Ianto's slightly curly locks. "Can I finish wrapping the presents now?" Ianto questioned trying to pull away from jack. Jack pulled him closer, "Hmm no" he mused, nuzzling Ianto's neck. The Welshman huffed a laugh "presents" he told jack firmly "then cuddle". He squirmed away from jack and began wrapping the presents "oh and then shower" he added. Jack raised an eyebrow "shower... together?" He suggested, ianto smirked "is there any other way?" He said rather theatrically. </p><p>They cuddled for rather longer than they had anticipated and suddenly it was half eleven. Ianto jumped up suddenly as he glanced at his watch "we have to be at rhi's in an hour and a half" he announced, feeling rather panicked. Jack stood "yan... calm down shower yeah?" He suggested and ianto nodded "plus" jack added "I'm sure rhi wouldn't mind if we were a little late... she's your sister not the queen of England". Ianto huffed out a small laugh "trust me she's worse". Jack chuckled and led ianto toward the bathroom.</p><p>An hour later they were ready. Ianto wearing his suit with the red shirt and matching tie, jack wearing his usual military get up. They loaded up the SUV with the presents and began their commute to Rhiannon's. They made their way to the party. As soon as they were let through the door mica was throwing herself at them, "uncle ianto! Uncle jack! you really came!" She exclaimed loudly and jack couldn't help the way his heart swelled at being called mica's uncle. "We sure did" jack and ianto laughed in unison as they carried the bag of her presents through to the living room where presents from family and friends were already piled high. Jack watched happily as ianto chatted with his family when a voice called his name. "Uncle jack! Uncle jack!" David called as he rushed across the garden holding a remote control car. Jack spun round and smiled at the young boy. "Hey buddy" he laughed as he bent down to davids level. "Will you take me down the road to play with this... mam says it's too crowded here" he explained. Jack nodded "yeah sure let me just tell your mom okay?" He clarified as David nodded solemnly. "Hey rhi? Is it alright if I take David down the road for a bit to play with his remote control car?" He asked the rhiannon, who was talking to a lady who looked extremely kind. Rhiannon glanced up "yeah that's fine.. oh jack... come here a sec" she beckoned to him as he approached the women slightly cautiously "jack this is my mam ... mam this is Ianto's boyfriend we were telling you about". The woman beamed and held out a hand "jack" she greeted "I've heard so much about you form this AND ianto" she laughed as jack shook her hand lightly. David called across the garden impatiently "uncle jack? Are you coming?". The adults laughed "go on..." Ianto's mum told him tapping jack on the shoulder "better not keep him waiting". Jack smiled and made his way across the garden only stopping briefly to spin ianto round, his hand on the welshman's hip "just taking David down the road for a bit won't be long" he murmured. Ianto smiled "alright... but behave... I know what you're like ... no leaving my nephew sat on the pavement for some pretty boy or girl" he teased. Jack pretended to look offended "as if I would... I've got you" he laughed kissing ianto lightly on the nose causing the Welshman to crinkle it adorably as he blushed. Jack rushed off through the house and out the front door with David as ianto's mum came up behind him. "You've got a good one there ianto" she told him, he laughed watching after his boyfriend "yeah" he murmured "yeah I have".</p><p>Jack returned just in time for mica to open her presents. They smiled as she gasped in delight at every present she received. Most of the presents were Disney princess related as Mica, like many girls her age, loved Disney. "Do you know what I've realised" ianto muttered to his boyfriend, leaning against him slightly. "There's no gay or like bi Disney princes... I guess if like... people saw that when we were younger people like us would've seemed less weird" he explained as jack nodded "yeah" jack mumbled pulling ianto closer to his side by his waist. "I'm peter pansexual" jack laughed, ianto giggled "no you're twinkerbell" he added playing along. It was perfect. Jack finally had it again... what he'd missed for hundreds of years ... a family. What's better, was this family came with an adorable boyfriend for him to hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes the gay Disney Prince part was inspired by the song by Thomas sanders and Jon cozart "a gay Disney Prince - musical parody" and a few of the things jack and ianto say (including "I'm peter pansexual" and "no you're twinkerbell") are said in the song and are just so funny so you should definitely check the song out. </p><p>Other than that I will just clarify yes this is completely my work and my own idea. Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>